The Most Ridiculous Saiyan War
by Alyssean
Summary: Join Goku and Vegeta as they travel through time, back to the beginning of DBZ, as they hunt their most elusive foe yet!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

It was time for Vegeta to show Kakarot what a true saiyan could do and end this futile battle. He released the small moon and it floated into the clear azure sky. The light from the moon glowed in his onyx eyes. His muscles began to switch as raw power spread like liquid through his veins. He began to laugh maniacally as his body began to grow.

Goku stared up at Vegeta in horror. "He's going ape."

Coarse brown hair sprouted like a chia pet all over Vegeta's body and sharp canines protruded from his mouth.

"Now he's really getting huge!" Goku said, lifting his head as he continued to watch Vegeta grow. He knew he was in trouble.

In a matter of moments, Vegeta's transformation into the Giant Monkey Oozaru was complete. With solid red eyes, he gazed down at his puny nemesis below. Even if he could not defeat the lowly, third class Kakarot in his normal saiyan form, as Oozaru he was unbeatable.

"Goodbye, Kakarot," Vegeta said in a deep menacing voice. "It's been fun."

Vegeta brought down his large hairy fist like a wrecking ball.

Goku dodged before he was smashed to pieces along  
with the rest of the rock structure. He had to keep moving as Vegeta continually shattered the rocky terrain around them.

The battle continued until Vegeta managed to catch Goku mid-jump in a powerful grip. Goku was no larger than a action figure in Vegeta's beefy, hairy hands.

When Krillin and Gohan arrived a while later, they were horrified to find Goku crying out in pain as Vegeta crushed Goku's body between his giant ape hands. If this went on much longer every bone in Goku's body would be shattered.

Vegeta, who was missing one large red eye at this point, mercilessly continued to squeeze Goku's body, laughing victoriously as Goku's bones popped, and snapped between his hands. Desperate to save Goku, Krillin and Gohan prepared to attack, but then all went quiet. Vegeta suddenly stopped laughing. Goku went silence too. Both of their heads rolled back and a glazed look passed over their eyes. Krillin and Gohan knew this was a bad sign, but weren't sure what it meant.

Goku was the first to snap out of his daze, with an earsplitting howl of pain. Frantically, he looked up at the monstrous ape who held him captive and yelled, "VEGETA!"

Vegeta showed no sign of response.

"PLEASE. LET. GO!" Goku pleaded, clearly in agonizing pain. This time his cry reached Vegeta's ears.

Vegeta looked down at Goku with a curious frown, that seemed out of place on his menacing hairy face. His raised his massive brow and then loosened his grip.

Gohan and Krillin exchanged looks of surprise. (I know Yajirobe was there, I just don't want him in my fanfic.)

Without warning, Vegeta dropped Goku, who fell thirty feet onto the hard-packed dirt below. He hit with a bone shuddering Thud!

Goku's body bounced once and then he landed on his stomach.

Vegeta brought his hands up in front of him. He examined the large, hairy hands, turning them over. Then he looked up at the moon-like orb. With one finger raised, he blasted it out of the sky. Slowly his body shed the hair and he shrunk back down to his normal size.

"What's going on, Krillin?" Gohan asked, watching Vegeta change back into his normal form. "Why would Vegeta stop now? He was winning."

Krillin shook his bald head, "I don't know, but let's keep on our toes. Vegeta has to be up to something."

They continued to watch cautiously from the sidelines.

Meanwhile, Goku was in even more excruciating pain after being rudely dropped by Vegeta. "Never do a belly flop on anything but water," he mumbled into the ground.

After changing back, Vegeta walked slowly over to Goku when he realized something was off. He felt like he was leaning toward the left a bit. He stopped and took his right hand and examined his face. He was missing an eye! The Prince of all Saiyans was missing an EYE! Kakarot! Once he reached the lowly third class saiyan, he roughly kicked him over.

Goku groaned.

"Out of all the time and places we could have been sent she chose now!" Vegeta yelled in his low gruff voice. "I AM MISSING AN EYE!"

Goku attempted to cover his ears but found he couldn't move a finger. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, Vegeta, at least you can move. You really beat me up, it hurts just to talk," Goku whined in response.

Vegeta sniffed, unconcerned. "Don't whine to me about your problems. This whole mess was your doing."

Gohan and Krillin couldn't make sense of the situation. They kept looking at each other, then at Goku and Vegeta, then back to each other again. Goku seemed friendly to Vegeta. And Vegeta was no longer trying to kill Goku. A few moments ago, they were locked in a battle to the death and now they were…chatting!

"Well, Kakarot, what now?" Vegeta asked hovering over Goku's damaged body. "Has your brain been damaged as well as the rest of your body? In that case, why don't I bury you right here and now?"

Gohan felt rage bubble up inside him at the prospect of his dad being buried alive. But what if Vegeta was talking about finishing Goku off first? He no longer cared what was going on, Vegeta wasn't going to touch his father. The saiyan prince maybe stronger, but Gohan was now angry.

"You. Leave. My DAD...ALONE!" Gohan flew at Vegeta with all his power encircling around him. His raw anger was his own secret weapon that he had yet come to fully understand.

Vegeta was caught off guard. He felt a small but strangely painful punch in the gut. Vegeta looked at the one who had dared to punch him while he wasn't paying attention. He had forgotten that the demi-saiyan and the q-ball were there when he first came to earth. He saw Gohan with his cold black eyes focusing on him, as Gohan readied for another attack.

"Haven't you been taught that it is rude to interrupt a conversation?" Vegeta asked in a cool tone.

"You're not going to harm my dad anymore," Gohan cried. "I WON'T LET YOU!" He balled up his fist and held them at ready.

Vegeta smiled smugly and got into a battle stance. The kid stood no chance against him but Vegeta wasn't going to back down. Nothing wrong with having a little fun while putting the pipsqueak in his place. "Then I believe you are going to have to show me, Brat. And I won't allow anymore cheap shots."

"You asked for it," with that said, Gohan powered up all the strength he had and once again flew at Vegeta.

Every furiously fast punch that Gohan shot was blocked by Vegeta. No matter how fast he went he couldn't touch him. Gohan wasn't sure, but considering how badly Vegeta was hurt, he still seemed stronger than he was when he first arrived on earth. This scared Gohan, how can he possibly be stronger? What if through the whole fight with his dad he was just playing?

While Gohan was pondering all this, he failed to notice the foot that was coming toward his face until it was too late. The force of the kick snapped his head to the side and sent him flying like a Frisbee through the air. With a thunderous Smack! he hit one of the rock pillars. The pillar cracked and crumbled to the ground, burying him under the rumble.

Vegeta watched as Kakarot's brat fought his way out of the rocks. He might be going a little hard on the twerp but he needed to get off some steam. Fighting was just the method that he chose to release his anger.

Krillin watched the fight, unsure what he was seeing. Gohan fought with everything he had, that was no surprise, but Vegeta…there was something very different about him. Vegeta most certainly was taking it easy on Gohan. Every time Gohan was down, Vegeta waited for him to get up again. Vegeta no longer looked murderous, only arrogant. The battle went on for a while like this. Gohan was getting tired. Krillin shook off his previous thoughts. Vegeta was evil and if Krillin didn't intervene soon, Vegeta might get bored of playing around and eventually kill Gohan.

Feeling Krillin powering up, Goku spoke, "Krillin, don't worry about Gohan. He'll be fine." Goku coughed. "Do me a favor. Come over here."

Krillin wasn't sure if he should totally trust Goku. Why wasn't he worried Gohan? Still, Krillin did as Goku asked.

When Krillin reached him, he asked, "Aren't you worried about Gohan? Vegeta could kill him."

"Forget Gohan! I can't even move my eyebrows," Goku said with a slight smile raising his eyebrows. "Ouch! See?" Goku stopped smiling. "Would you reach into my pocket and see if there are two senzu beans?"

"Sure, Goku. I thought that you ran out of senzu beans," Krillin said as he reached into Goku's pocket and pulled out two small, green beans.

"Err, I did. Didn't I?" Goku mumbled. "Um well, I, uh, wasn't talking about these ones. Yeah! I was talking about some other senzu beans that I ran out of," Goku answered, giving Krillin a quick reassuring smile. "Ouch!"

Krillin raised a brow and placed one of the beans into Goku's mouth. Goku chewed slowly and then sat up. "That doesn't make any sense," Krillin pointed out while helping Goku to his feet.

Goku smiled sheepishly at Krillin but didn't elaborate. He turned away from a dumbfounded Krillin and watched the battle between his son and Vegeta.

Gohan had just about had it. He was tired but not badly hurt. Gohan got back up again and locked eyes with the prince.

"Hey," Goku called out.

Vegeta and Gohan looked to Goku.

"Vegeta," Goku said. "Do you want a senzu bean?"

Vegeta let out a low growl and walked over to Goku, leaving Gohan watching his retreating form. "Why didn't you mention you had a senzu bean sooner?" He reached out his gloved hand to Goku.

"Wait! Goku, what are you doing?" Krillin yelled. "Did you forget that he came to earth to destroy it? Were you hit on the head too hard?"

"Don't be silly," Goku laughed. "I have never been hit on the head too hard."

Gohan flew over joining Krillin. "Then why are you giving him a senzu bean?" What was his dad thinking?

"Hmm," Goku thought tapping a finger on his chin. "Okay, you two have a point." Turning to the saiyan prince, Goku asked solemnly, "Vegeta, do you swear not to destroy earth and huh, stuff?"

Krillin and Gohan mouthed "and stuff" together. This whole situation was beyond bizarre. What was going on?

"Whatever," Vegeta replied still holding out his hand for the bean.

Gohan and Krillin looked at Goku and shook their heads "no" vigorously.

"Good enough for me," Goku said cheerily giving Krillin and Gohan a thumbs up before tossing Vegeta the senzu bean.

Krillin and Gohan fell over "anime style".

"Dad, you can't trust him!" Gohan cried, getting back on his feet. But it was too late because Vegeta had already swallowed the senzu bean.

Goku looked at is son with an understanding smile. "Don't worry, Gohan, have I ever…," Goku paused staring at Gohan like he was seeing him for the first time. "Wow! You are really little!" he exclaimed.

"Huh?" Gohan and Krillin cried in unison.

Vegeta growled and then hit Goku in the back of the head.

Goku grabbed his head and squinted his eyes in pain as tears formed in the corners, "Ow! Vegeta! Why did you do that?"

"Never mind that," Vegeta said walking over and picking up his scouter. There was a red light on the side that had been blinking. He put the scouter on and so two white dots flying on the red glass. "We need to get to my ship."

"Why?" Goku asked.

"Because someone is moving it," Vegeta answered and without any further explanation he took off.

Goku wasn't sure what he meant but followed anyway, with Gohan and Krillin trailing behind. Goku caught up to Vegeta and whispered, "Do you think it has something to do with the mission?"

"Yes, Kakarot. Why else would I care about my ship? I don't need it," Vegeta replied in an impatient tone.

Goku paid no attention to Vegeta's curt reply. Vegeta was just being Vegeta.

Gohan turned to Krillin looking anxious. "What do you think we should do?"

"I don't know. But whatever you do, don't let down your guard, not even with Goku."

Gohan nodded.

"Kakarot," Vegeta said looking back at Krillin and Gohan. "Those two are getting suspicious."

Goku frowned thoughtfully as he too looked back at them. "Don't worry. I'll take care of them if they get in our way."

Five minutes later they came upon the two saiyan ships that looked like large white tennis balls. The ships seemed to be dancing around each other, going up and down, around in circles, and spinning out of control.

Inside Nappa's ship you could hear a small boy cry, "TURN IT OFF. I DON'T LIKE THIS RIDE ANYMORE."

Coming from Vegeta's ship another small boy's voice yelled back, "LIKE I KNOW HOW!"

"I AM GOING TO THROW UP."

"Waah!" yelled one.

"Waah!" replied the other.

Then the two ships went flying toward each other, and before anyone could stop them, they crashed. Flying out of the explosion of metal and fire an orange and black blob went screaming up into the sky. Out of the other ship, a purple and blue blob went screaming right toward Vegeta, knocking him to the ground.

Vegeta growled furiously as he opened his eyes. In his lap, looking extremely nervous, was a blue-eyed little boy with purple hair. Clenching his teeth, Vegeta growled more menacingly deep in his throat.

"Uh-oh," Trunks said, frozen to the spot.

Trunks stared into his father's angry face. Vegeta's black eyes gleamed murderously. He knew that he was in some trouble. Luckily for him, his father didn't know who he was in this time. His real father was in the future. So, when you find yourself in a position like this, the best thing to do is play dumb.

"Eh, sorry, sir. I didn't mean to run into you. I was kind of out of control," Trunks said as innocently as he could. It was not convincing. Trunks was about to get to his feet but was shoved aside by an enraged Vegeta. Obviously, Trunks wasn't fast enough for his "royalness". So, once more, Trunks attempted to get to his feet, but he was still too slow. Vegeta grabbed him by the collar and held him up close to his snarling face.

"What were you doing in my SHIP?" Vegeta asked threateningly.

Trunks held on to his father's large hands as his feet dangled beneath him. "I was just looking. I've never seen a real alien spaceship before."

Trunks figured that pretending to be a curious child was his best option now. Since no one here knew who he was, he thought it would be easy to pull off. Vegeta's vein in his forehead started to pulsate and Trunks knew that that wasn't a good sign. But, it was also to be expected.

Vegeta glanced at the fragments of his spaceship that were all over the place. Some of the parts were still on fire. "Just looking?" Vegeta asked in a tone of disbelief. "I believe that you have a bit more to explain," he said while still holding the boy by the scruffs of his training dōgi.

"Well, my friend and I were planning on just looking. And, uh, my friend, being the idiot that he is, accidentally tripped and fell into the ship," Trunks answered quickly, impressed by his own quick wit.

"How did the ship open?" Vegeta asked raising a brow. "In order for your friend to fall into the ship it would have had to been open in the first place." Vegeta smiled thinking that he caught the weasel in his lie.

Trunks stared down at his dangling feet, looking for an answer to his question. Then he smiled to himself, he was so brilliant. "That's simple. It was already opened because there were people investigating it. We scared them off by telling them that you were coming back. They ran and then my friend fell into the ship. I went to help him out, but I accidentally fell in the other one."

Vegeta gave him a look of disbelief as did Goku and Krillin who landed beside them. Gohan seemed to believe the boy's story.

"Honest!" Trunks said looking at everybody, holding up his hands, as if that made him look more innocent.

Vegeta threw Trunks down to the ground and was just about to scold him when he was interrupted by Trunks' friend.

Goten, who failed to notice anyone else, landed next to Trunks. "That was so cool," he said enthusiastically. Trunks started to give him the sign to shut up but it was ignored. Once Goten was excited there was no stopping him. "You were right. That was way better than a roller coaster," Goten continued. "Can we do it again?"

Trunks hit his forehead. Why was Goten so dumb? After all the work that he put into that lie, did Goten think that coming up with such a clever lie came easy? Trunks felt a large powerful hand grip his shoulder and roughly turn him around. Trunks tried to pull away only to have his father squeeze harder.

"So, the truth comes out," Vegeta smiled victoriously.

"You kids could have been hurt playing around in there," Krillin told the two strange boys. Krillin gave the black-haired boy a double take. Was he going crazy, or did that kid look like Goku?

Trunks rolled his eyes. It was too bad that Goten and him had to keep it a secret about who they were. It would have been a lot of fun showing them their powers.

Trunks saw that Goten was about to speak so he quickly stepped in. "You're right, we could have been hurt. And we will never do something like that again." He turned and gave Vegeta his biggest glossy, blue-eyed look. "Will you please forgive us and allow us to live?" Trunks knew that his dad wasn't stronger than him since they were in the past. It was hard to keep a straight face. This situation was comical. Mwhahaha! He laughed to himself.

Vegeta scrunched his eyebrows and snarled, "Don't get smart with me, Trunks. I won't kill you, but you might be sent up in space with your mother's cooking again. And this time I won't come and get you."

Fear passed over Trunk's eyes, was this his father?

Trunks gulped and took a step back.

Goten tilted his head, confused. "Trunks, how does he know about you being sent to space?"

Trunks, still not being able to break eye contact with Vegeta, answered, "Because Goten, it is my dad."

* * *

Check out my first published novel, _A GRIM AWAKENING: THE FOREST OF HOLLOW_. It is now up for sale. If you are interested, search it up on Barnes and Noble, or Amazon. Also, there is a  book trailer on Youtube!

Here is a synopsis -

Awaken to a grim world once hidden before your eyes.

There must be something wrong with 13-year-old, Ian Grim. Why else would Mitchel Trent, who everyone believes to be the nicest guy in school, bully him? Why did everyone at school give him nasty looks and whisper about him in spiteful gossip? Even teachers didn't like him. They always made him sit in the far corner of their classrooms where it was easy to ignore him. Even more hurtful, was the fact that Ian's own father blatantly ignored him. If it wasn't for his loving mother; his fun, yet psycho, younger brother; and his own sparkling sarcastic personality; Ian might think his life was a bit difficult. That is, until his mother goes missing one night.

In a twist of cruel irony, his father finally pays Ian's some attention only to threaten his life and force him on the run. Desperate for answers, Ian is compelled to accept help from Mitchel, the "nice" bully from school. That's when Ian learns that his mother was taken by the Reaper.

If Ian wishes to save his mother, he must first survive his father. And in order to do that, he will need to learn of the spirit world, discover his own power, and embrace his role in an ongoing shadow war, before the Reaper tears his world apart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Goten gulped as he looked up at Vegeta, "Like, your dad, dad? The one that we accidently made eat lard when we switched out the butter?"

"ACCIDENTLY?" Vegeta roared. "HOW WAS THAT AN ACCIDENT?"

Vegeta was yelling so loud and with such force that Goten and Trunks had to plug their ears and dig their feet into the ground.

"I HAD A COATING OF LARD ON MY TONGUE FOR A WEEK!"

Once Vegeta stopped yelling, Trunks turned to Goten and said, "Yep, that's him."

"Now hold on, Vegeta." Goku said, coming to the troublesome duo's rescue like he had many times before. "I can understand why Goten and Trunks were curious. They've never had a chance to travel in spaceships like we have."

"That is not the issue, Kakarot," Vegeta snapped.

"It's not?" Goku asked, scratching the back of his head. "What's the issue then?"

"Why are they even here?" Vegeta asked, pointing at them.

"We could ask you the same question." Trunks shot back.

At this point, Krillin had had enough. "Who are you guys, really? What's going on here?"

"Yeah! Where's my real dad?" Gohan desperately asked.

Goten looked at Gohan curiously and then tugged on Goku's gi, asking, "Dad, who is that?"

Goku looked down at his youngest son and smiled, knowing there was no point keeping secrets now, not after Trunks and Goten showed up. "That's Gohan when he was your age," he told Goten.

"That's Gohan?" Trunks and Goten said at the same time, in shock.

"I know. I forgot how little he used to be too," Goku chirped.

Gohan's bottom lip quivered, if that other boy named Goten was the son of this Goku, than where was his father. Did some weird people take over Vegeta and his father? And what did Goku mean about forgetting how little he used to be. Gohan was getting bigger not smaller.

"If you're his dad, than where is mine? What did you do with him?" Gohan asked, barely holding back his tears.

Goku walked over to Gohan and knelt down. He placed his hands on his eldest son's shoulders. "Gohan, it's okay. I'm still your father," Goku told him, reassuring him with a soft squeeze.

"But how?" Gohan replied with a worried frown.

"Yeah," Krillin said. "And when did Vegeta get a son? And is he as much trouble as Vegeta is?" Krillin took a cautious step away from the purple haired boy who had a wicked grin on his face.

"Humph!" Vegeta sneered. "He's worse. My brat and Kakarot's brat would "accidently" destroy the planet if left unattended for too long," Vegeta said seriously. Vegeta knew he wasn't exaggerating. After babysitting the two of them for a weekend he was ready to get in a ship and forget about earth life. He eventually put them in an indestructible room, that Bulma made for him, locked the door and hoped that they might destroy each other.

As they talked, no one noticed the bulky, yellow airplane that circled overhead.

"GOHAN! MY BABY," a shrilling voice from above cried out. "ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

Chi Chi was screaming at the top of her lungs from inside Bulma's airplane. She hadn't seen Gohan in a whole year, thanks to Piccolo. The nerve of that green giant taking her baby, training him to fight after all that hard work she put into his studies so he wouldn't have to fight. And then bringing him out here to fight some aliens.

"AAH!" she yelled out. He was lucky that he was already dead. "Bulma, why don't you land already! Who taught you how to fly?" Chi Chi screeched.

"Chi Chi, sit down! Or I won't land at all! And I am a very good pilot, for your information," Bulma replied hotly. Bulma was quite tired of Chi Chi, she knew that the woman was only worried about her boy, but Bulma's ears were starting to ring.

Goku looked up at the airplane, and then let out a nervous laugh.

Everyone else on the ground looked just as nervous. Even Vegeta, who was trying to appear calm with his arms crossed, had a single bead of sweat running down the side of his face. As the airplane got closer to the ground the landing sequence started. Steam came out of the bottom of the yellow craft as it came as it touched the ground. A split second later, Chi Chi came flying out of the airplane, targeting Gohan and ran toward him.

"Oh, Gohan! I am so happy that you are alright. I have missed you so much. You better have missed me too," Chi Chi said as she gave her son a tight hug.

Goku looked at his wife, she was so much younger. In the future she still was overly worried about Gohan, but she now obsessed more over Goten. Thinking of Goten, Goku noticed he wasn't around anymore. Where did he go? Goku took a look around and found Goten hiding behind him. Goku then looked for Trunks, who was also missing, and found him hiding behind Vegeta. Those two kids were smart, but if they were really smart, they would have hid a couple hundred miles farther.

Vegeta looked down at Trunks. "What are you doing?" Vegeta asked Trunks.

"I am not taking any chances," Trunks said. "If you are my actual dad, then she might be my actual mom." Trunks watched Bulma get out of the airplane. "If she is, then I am in even more trouble. I didn't tell her anything about where I was going. Also, I flooded the bathroom before I left."

After everyone was out of the airplane, Bulma touched a button on the side and the airplane. It made a Poof! Bulma picked up the bottle that held the airplane. Then walked casually over to join the group that had gathered around Goku. Goku was telling them that the reason why he wasn't hurt was because he took a senzu bean. Bulma was almost to the group when she noticed someone standing a little ways away. It was Vegeta!

"Aah!" She screamed. "What's he doing here?"

Everyone turned to Vegeta. Vegeta smiled maliciously at them all, he liked the fear in their eyes. It had been too long.

"Well, uh," Goku stammered. "Vegeta decided that he doesn't want to destroy earth anymore so I said he could live here."

Vegeta raised a brow at Kakarot's lame explanation.

"Oh," Bulma exclaimed sarcastically.

Vegeta had heard that tone many times. Kakarot was in for it.

"So, Vegeta had a change of heart, did he?" Bulma asked sweetly.

"Uh huh," Goku nodded.

 _Here it comes_ , Vegeta thought.

"And the fact that he killed Yamcha is TOTALLY OKAY WITH YOU?!"

"Well," Goku coward. "That's kind of all in the past."

Vegeta rubbed his temples and mumbled, "Not the best choice of words, Kakarot."

"In the PAST!" Bulma roared. "That happened a few hours ago."

"What about Gohan?" Chi Chi yelled. She glared daggers at Goku as she stroked her son's bruised face.

"He looks fine."

Chi Chi's eyes lit on fire.

"What I mean is," Goku tried backpedaling, "he just needs a senzu bean."

"Hey, let's not forget the other people he killed," Master Roshi volunteered.

"Yeah, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Piccolo," Puar said in his cute little voice.

"I'm not all that upset about Piccolo," Oolong told Puar.

"I am," Gohan yelled at Oolong.

"Wow, Dad. You're really popular," Trunks whispered sarcastically to Vegeta. Trunks knew that his dad wasn't all that nice when he first came to earth, but he didn't know that everyone was that upset about what happened.

Vegeta gave Trunks a flat look.

"So, Goku," Bulma said with her hands on her hips, "are you going to explain why it's suddenly okay for him to stay here?"

Goku looked at them all with a sheepish grin. "Well, for one, his ship is busted," he replied lamely.

Everyone looked around at all the rumble from the two ships.

"What happened to them?" Bulma asked. "I saw them on TV and they were intact."

"That's simple," Vegeta answered. He grabbed Trunks and threw out in front of everyone. "This brat wanted to take a joy ride."

Trunks glared back at his father.

Bulma gazed at the purple haired boy. If the boy was in the ship when it crashed then he might be hurt. "Are you alright kid?" Bulma asked as she ran to Trunks.

"I'm okay, really," Trunks told his mother. He wasn't even born yet and he still got babied by her.

"Well, aren't you just the cutest thing. Your father must be a real looker," Bulma said, ruffling Trunk's hair.

Vegeta smirked.

"And don't worry kid. I'm sure that Goku won't allow Vegeta to hurt you," Bulma told him.

"Uh, Bulma," Krillin said. "That is Vegeta's son."

"WHAT?" Bulma screeched. She looked at Vegeta then at Trunks then back at Vegeta, who had a gloating expression on his face. She could see the resemblance. Bulma couldn't believe it! She just gave Vegeta a compliment. "Then I've change my mind. You obviously get your good looks from your mother." Bulma sneered back at Vegeta but took a few steps closer to Goku as she did.

Vegeta couldn't believe it. Somehow Bulma managed to insult him and compliment herself without even knowing it. The woman was good, he had to give her that. "What's the matter woman, can't stand the fact that you find me attractive?" Vegeta asked arrogantly.

Bulma was about to reply back but she was interrupted by Master Roshi.

"Hey, Goku, who's the look-a-like behind you?" Master Roshi said pointing at Goten, who was being surprisingly quiet.

Goku moved aside to reveal Goten," This is, uh..."

"It's his other son, mom," Gohan told Chi Chi.

Chi Chi frowned. "Other son?" she mouthed. She turned anxiously to Goku, "Tell me it's not true, Goku, please."

"It's true, Chi Chi, but there is also a good explanation," Goku said not liking the hurt he saw in his wife's eyes.

"And what is the explanation, Kakarot?" Vegeta asked. "Are you sure it would be wise to tell them?"

"I don't see how we have any other choice," Goku responded. "Goten and Trunks are from the future." Goku started to explain. "But so are Vegeta and I. You see it all started when…"

* * *

 _Flashback to the future ~_

Goku was laying in bed after a long day of training Goten. He was enjoying being around his youngest son, since he wasn't there for him the first seven years of Goten's life. He was innocent just like Gohan, but he had a little more of an attitude. Goku imagined that he got that from hanging out with Trunks.

Overcome with sweet sleep, Goku dreamed of a mountain of delicious food. Every time that he took a bite more would appear. He never got full, so he was able to keep eating. But then something strange happened. He was about to eat a dumpling when he noticed that it had eyes. Goku quickly threw it down. _That was strange._ Goku looked at all the other food. All of it had eyes, and they were all chanting, "Goku! Goku! Goku! Goku!"

The next thing Goku knew was that he was surrounded by water. He couldn't breath, he tried swimming to the top but for some reason he couldn't get there. _I'm drowning,_ Goku thought.

"I'M DROWNING," Goku yelled as he sat up in his bed.

"If you can yell, then you are clearly not drowning," Chi Chi, who was also awake now, told Goku. "Now go back to sleep," she commanded.

Goku looked down at his shirt, it was all wet. His hair was wet too. He was sure Chi Chi didn't splash him with water. It must have been Goten and Trunks playing a prank on him. Trunks was staying the weekend. Vegeta just dumped him on the doorstep earlier that day and then took off.

"Goku," someone called out to him.

The voice sounded just like the food in his dream.

"Come outside," they said. "MOVE IT!"

Goku jumped in surprise. He got out of bed and went to the window. He feared that a whole pile of food was going to be out there ready to attack him. But what he saw was just Baba sitting on her large crystal ball.

"Baba, were you the one that splashed me?" Goku asked.

"Yes. I have been trying to wake you for the last ten minutes," Baba said.

"Why? Is there something wrong?"

"No. I felt like having a casual chat in the middle of the night," Baba said in her cranky old voice.

"Oh," Goku replied.

"OF COURSE THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG," Baba yelled at him.

"Eeeek!"

"Now, Goku. I need you to come with me. There is something important that I need to discuss with you," Baba said. She then floated off into the sky.

Goku followed quickly behind her as she went up into the clouds and then stopped.

"What's the matter?" he asked

"The Order of Dimension Control has given me an assignment," Baba said.

"The Order of Dimension Control?" Goku asked scratching his head. "What do they do?"

"They control dimensions of course. No more questions," Baba snapped.

"I only asked one," Goku whined.

"Quiet!" Baba commanded. "They have given me an assignment. In the Dimensional Shift there is a prison. This prison is where they hold the most dangerous and elusive criminals; time travelers, shape shifters, and dimensionals, those that can travel through dimensions. One of these criminals has escaped. He calls himself The Bug. We don't know what his intentions are but I can guarantee you they aren't good. The Bug has the ability to switch dimensions, and not only that, he can time-travel as well. We have never considered The Bug very dangerous, until now that is."

"Why's that?" Goku asked.

"Because he has never been able to do anything like this before. We believe that he somehow has developed these new powers recently. Since we don't know what we're up against, I have convinced the Order to send you. Do you accept this mission?" Baba asked.

"Sure, I do. I love going on adventures. Wow. I hope this bug can fight," Goku said enthusiastically. He needed a challenge. "Now all I have to do is tell Chi Chi." Goku said.

"She doesn't need to know anything, trust me. She won't even know that you are gone. What you need to do is pick someone to go with you. I can send two people and that's it." Baba said.

"Send two people where?" Goku asked.

"To the past, to where we last traced The Bug," Baba answered.

This was awesome! Goku was going to travel in time to capture a villain, and he didn't have to tell his wife! All he had to do was pick someone to go with him. Now who did he know that was in need of a break, that could be of help, and that would enjoy a good fight.

"I know who can come." Goku exclaimed.

Vegeta slammed the door behind him and made his way to the gravity room. He had just had another fight with Bulma, which she won. The woman was driving him crazy, saying he had no right to send Trunks away for the weekend without her permission. Trunks was his blasted son too. Vegeta had no sanctuary at all! He used to be able to scare her away with a threat, but now she would laugh if he even tried to threaten her.

In the Gravity Room, Vegeta kicked the imaginary foe, then did a couple of punches. As Vegeta was punching his imaginary opponent in the GR, he all of a sudden made contact with something.

Goku went flying to the other side of the GR and hit the wall.

"Ouch!" Goku whined while rubbing his nose. "Man, I should never pop in on your training." His eyes started to water. Why was the nose so sensitive?

"Kakarot, what are you doing here?" Vegeta asked.

Goku got back to his feet and walked over to Vegeta with a goofy smile on his face. "I have come to see if you would like a break from Bulma, without her having to know that you're gone." Goku said.

"Explain," Vegeta commanded.

Goku told Vegeta all about The Bug and what Baba wanted them to do.

"So we are going to time travel to catch an insect?" Vegeta said skeptically.

"Come on, what do you have to lose?" Goku asked. He then gave Vegeta a child like grin.

"Fine," Vegeta said. He hated when Goku grinned like that. Goku didn't look saiyan with that expression on his face.

"Great," Goku replied and with that he teleported Vegeta and him back to Baba.

"Okay you two, I will contact you if I have any additional information. Now this is what will happen. I will send you back in time, right when Vegeta first came to earth. That is where we detected The Bug last. I will replace you with your past selves so that there won't be two of you." Baba said looking at the two saiyans. "Any questions?"

"Just one," Vegeta said. "Are you sure we are going to come back at the same time we left? That there is no way that Bulma will know that I am gone."

Baba nodded a yes. "Are you ready?" she asked.

They both gave a nod.

"Oh yeah, try not to cause any large changes in time," Baba told him. She pulled some sort of twig out of her robe and mumble something. The world around the two saiyans started to twist and spin.

"What kind of large changes?" Goku yelled. But it was too late, Baba was gone. Goku started to feel very dizzy. Then the world was dark, the darkness was replaced by blinding light. The next thing Goku knew was that he was in intense pain. He was being squeezed to death in an iron grip. He managed to open his eyes. Vegeta was the one who had him in a death grip. He was in his Oozaru form. "VEGETA!" Goku cried in pain. "PLEASE. LET. GO!"

* * *

If you are enjoying my fanfic, please review. Reviews really put a BIG smile on my face.

Also, check out my first published novel, A GRIM AWAKENING: THE FOREST OF HOLLOW. It is now up for sale. If you are interested, search it up on Barnes and Noble, or Amazon. Also, there is a book trailer on Youtube.

Here is a synopsis -

Awaken to a grim world once hidden before your eyes.

There must be something wrong with 13-year-old, Ian Grim. Why else would Mitchel Trent, who everyone believes to be the nicest guy in school, bully him? Why did everyone at school give him nasty looks and whisper about him in spiteful gossip? Even teachers didn't like him. They always made him sit in the far corner of their classrooms where it was easy to ignore him. Even more hurtful, was the fact that Ian's own father blatantly ignored him. If it wasn't for his loving mother; his fun, yet psycho, younger brother; and his own sparkling sarcastic personality; Ian might think his life was a bit difficult. That is, until his mother goes missing one night.

In a twist of cruel irony, his father finally pays Ian's some attention only to threaten his life and force him on the run. Desperate for answers, Ian is compelled to accept help from Mitchel, the "nice" bully from school. That's when Ian learns that his mother was taken by the Reaper.

If Ian wishes to save his mother, he must first survive his father. And in order to do that, he will need to learn of the spirit world, discover his own power, and embrace his role in an ongoing shadow war, before the Reaper tears his world apart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"And that's the story," Goku said, shrugging innocently at them all, like it was just that simple. He decided it was best to leave out the details about who Trunks's mother was and where Vegeta was living in the future.

Chi Chi walked slowly over to Goku and looked him straight in the eyes. She knew Goku wasn't a liar. "Well, I for one believe him," Chi Chi said firmly.

"So do I," Krillin said.

Gohan gave a firm nod.

"That settles that," Master Roshi said.

Bulma looked at all of her friends, she was very upset about the loss of Yamcha, and Vegeta had a big part in his death. Now there was this future Vegeta who was supposed to be some kind of friend, and he was also going to help Goku save the earth from some bug? "I'm not saying I don't believe you Goku, it's just how can you possible let Vegeta live on earth in the future, after all he did?"

"Bulma," Goku said, "Vegeta has changed. He has helped me save the planet a couple of times. He is no longer evil."

Trunks gave a snort. "That depends on what side of the bed he wakes up on," Trunks mumbled, then he froze, realizing he spoke a little too loud.

Vegeta glared at his son, until Trunks shrunk away, looking sufficiently sorry. Then he turned to Goku "If you are finished blabbing, Kakarot, I have other thing I want explained." He turned back to Trunks. "Now tell us why you and Goten are here. And I know it may be hard, but try to tell the truth."

Trunks glanced at his dad, and then to Goten, then back to Vegeta. "We...are...here...because…," at every word Trunks backed up. He quickly signaled to Goten, who nodded back at him..

Goten slowly moved away from Goku and moving toward Trunks.

Goku followed Goten with his eyes, raising his brows curiously.

"RUN!" Trunks yelled, and with that, the two shot up to the sky like cannon balls. All they had to do was get to the clouds and then hide their energy. They were almost there, just a bit farther. But they weren't fast enough. Both demi saiyans were immediately stopped by strong hands holding them by the scruffs of their necks.

Goten's and Trunks's legs were still moving like they were running in the air, but they were not going anywhere.

"Nice try," Vegeta told them with a smug smile. "But I am not playing anymore."

Goku came to join, followed closely by Gohan and Krillin, leaving two very angry banshees on the ground.

"That was some escape plan," Goku said mockingly. "RUN!" Goku yelled imitating Trunks. "Hee hee hee."

Trunks did not like being mocked. "It's worked before," he told Goku, crossing his arms in front. But Goku was still snickering.

"Only because I was too angry," Vegeta growled. "I was afraid of what I might do when I caught you." He roughly released the two pint-sized saiyans and cracked his knuckles threatenly. "No more games."

Looking around, Trunks sighed. They were surrounded.

"Trunks, let's just tell them," Goten said. "We don't have a choice."

Vegeta gave a short, arrogant, "Hmph!"

"Fine," Trunks dramatically rolled his eyes. "We too were sent to capture this bug. But not by Baba, by some weird dude named...Mr. Talulah?"

Everyone raised an eyebrow.

"That's not how you say it," Goten said. "It's Tralloosa." He frowned. "Trylasa?"

"That's not any closer," Trunks snapped. "How about Tralulah."

"Tra la la la la?" Goten giggled.

"La la la la!" Trunks finished the melody, laughing too.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Vegeta yelled. "If you were sent here for the same reason Kakarot and I were, you can go right back on home. This is not a job for two little kids."

"WHAT!" Trunks yelled.

"We can catch The Bug," Goten yelled.

They both glared at Vegeta with their nostrils flaring and steam coming out.

"Ha," Vegeta scoffed. "You two can hardly managed not to wet yourselves at the candy store. Let alone trying to capture a convict."

"That's not true Dad! Take it back," Trunks yelled.

"No," Vegeta said.

"I think they stand a chance," Goku said, looking at the two kids. "They both are very creative, and they are incredibly strong for their ages. They have been able to accomplish a whole lot in their short lives."

"Ha! See, Vegeta. My dad believes in us," Goten said proudly.

Vegeta raised a brow. "Kakarot's not that much brighter than you two."

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Gohan and Goten yelled in unison.

"I don't know about that," Goku said thoughtfully. "The homework Chi Chi gives Goten is way past my understanding."

Everyone sweat dropped.

Vegeta shook his head. He turned back to Goten and Trunks. "My point exactly."

"No way!" Trunks said. "I'll bet you that Goten and I will capture The Bug before you do," he challenged.

"Well, who am I to decline a challenge from my own son? "Vegeta asked with a wicked smile.

All conversation was stopped by a large growl coming from Goku's stomach.

"Uh? Can we get something to eat before we start this competition?" Goku asked, sheepishly. "I'm starving!"

"Goku, it doesn't matter how old you are, you will never change," Krillin said lowering his head.

Vegeta at first looked angry at Goku's request until his stomach growled loudly too. He turned away and cleared his throat. That was a good enough yes for Goku.

"Chi Chi can cook us some food," Goku declared excitedly. Then he flew down to talk to his wife.

Everyone followed.

On the ground Bulma and Chi Chi were fuming. After ranting about being left out, and how unfair this was, they ended up just glaring at the sky, until they saw them flying back down. A moment later Goku landed right next to Chi Chi.

"Hey, Chi Chi, we're all kind of hungry, can you cook us something to eat?" Goku asked with a pleading smile.

Chi Chi looked at everyone, she did love to cook and now she was going to be able to cook for her second son Goten. "I suppose but we will have to go home."

"Great, let's go!" Goku said.

Bulma took out her plane capsule and Poof! it was a plane again. "Alright, everyone get on."

Goku was first on the plane, looking forward to eating his wife's cooking. Bulma took the pilot seat and, to her surprise, Vegeta was in the copilot seat next to her. "What exactly do you think you are doing in that seat?" Bulma asked through gritted teeth.

Vegeta appeared confused, until he realized what he'd done. He sat in the copilot seat out of habit, but this Bulma in the past did not know that. Recovering with his usual, "Hmph," he asked, "What does it look like I am doing?"

"Do you have to sit there?" Bulma shot back. "Couldn't you sit by your son? Or Goku? Or outside the plane?" If Vegeta thought that because in the future every one forgave him, and that she should too, he could forget it.

"Still fuming about that weakling's death, I see," Vegeta said with derision.

"Nothing gets past you," Bulma responded sarcastically. "And Yamcha was not a weakling. You're just a monster."

Vegeta didn't respond. Instead, he crossed his arms and looked out the window.

"Uh, can we go now," Goku asked, sticking his head in between them, completely oblivious to the tension.

Bulma shot him with a heated scowl, and Goku pulled his head back. Then in her anger she took off at full speed, causing everyone to fly into the back of the plane, except Vegeta who sat comfortably in the front seat.

"Aah!" Everyone screamed as they plane increased in altitude. Goku had quickly grabbed Chi Chi to protect her, but everyone else was in a massive heap. When the plane finally righted itself, Trunks shove Master Roshi off him and said, "Mom's sure in a foul mood."

Vegeta's head whipped around toward his son.

"Oops," Trunks said, wincing.

The plane lurched to a sudden stop. Everyone, including Vegeta went flying forward this time.

"Aah!" Everyone screamed again.

"Mm...m...m...mom?" Bulma stuttered as they plane dove to the ground.

"Woman! Get a hold of yourself and fly the plane," Vegeta demanded. But it was no use, Bulma was gone. Vegeta realizing this, quickly reached over Bulma and grabbed the controls and pulled the plane up before it hit a mountain. He then pushed the autopilot button.

Everyone gave a sigh in relief. They all were very still for a moment but Vegeta broke the silence.

"Trunks, what were you thinking?" Vegeta yelled.

"Sorry dad, I forgot," Trunks deeply apologized.

"Are you saying that Trunks is Vegeta and Bulma's kid, no way," Krillin said.

"It's true," Goku told them. "Vegeta and Bulma got together when Vegeta came to live on earth."

"That is enough of my personal life Kakarot," Vegeta said quite annoyed.

It was a quiet journey all the way to Master Roshi's island, where Oolong, Puar, and Master Roshi were dropped off. (I also don't want them in my fanfic.)

Bulma still sat in the pilot seat in a complete daze. Vegeta would glance at her here and there. Trunks was worried that his mother might have gone into a coma and it was his fault. A half hour later they landed in Chi Chi's yard. Everyone started to get off the plane except Bulma.

"Dad, shouldn't we do something about mom?" Trunks asked in a worried tone.

"No, leave her be. She will be alright as soon as she gets over the shock," Vegeta told his son.

They all sat around a table outside, while Chi Chi prepared the meal.

"You know, I have never seen Bulma like that," Goku said.

"Yeah. Normally she just yells when she isn't happy about something," Krillin added.

"I don't think she likes the idea of her and Vegeta having a son," Gohan said.

Then all three of them nodded in agreement.

"Shut up!" Vegeta roared.

* * *

Goten and Trunks sat in the plane staring at Bulma.

"Wow, she hasn't blinked for an hour," Goten said.

"Man, I wish I would have kept my mouth shut." Trunks leaned his head back against the copilot seat. He felts so bad.

Goten got a little closer to Bulma. "Hey, Trunks, maybe we should poke her. Ya'know, to see if she's still alive."

Trunks growled, "She not dead, Goten! My mom's just in shock because she is married to Vegeta in the future."

That did it!

"WHAAAAAT?!" Bulma cried out. She got out of the plane and walked as fast as she could to Vegeta.

"Oh no," Trunks said, realizing that he just opened his big mouth again.

Vegeta heard the loud yell and saw Bulma storming towards him, he stiffened.

Bulma no longer had any logic in her, when she reached Vegeta she grabbed the front of his training armor with both hands and pulled him toward her. "How the heck is it possible that we have a kid?"

Vegeta grabbed hold of her wrists and easily yanked her hands off his armor. "It is nothing you need to be concerned about now, Woman," he told her.

"Shut it! I have a good reason to be concerned," Bulma said in Vegeta's face. She was too angry and surprised to be scared of him. She then stopped as she thought of something horrible, then looked at Vegeta desperately, "Did you force yourself on me?" she asked in horror. "Because I can understand if you did, I am very beautiful." Bulma placed the back of her delicate hand against her forehead like a damsel in distress.

Vegeta took a step back in shock. "No I did not!" he yelled.

"Then what happened?" Bulma demanded.

Vegeta could see that she wasn't going to forget about it and he wasn't about to explain anything in front of Kakarot and the others. They were all staring intently at the two of them, even Chi Chi came out of the house to watch. Vegeta growled and then stepped toward Bulma.

Bulma turned to run but she didn't even take one step before Vegeta had her around the waist and took off towards the sky.

"Bulma!" Krillin called, readying himself to go after her.

"Don't worry Krillin. Vegeta just wants to explain in private about what happened," Goku said. "Hey Cheech, is the food ready yet?"

In the air, Bulma was screaming bloody murder, "Aah! I'm sorry Vegeta! Aah! I don't want to die! GOKU!"

"Bulma, stop it," Vegeta commanded, scooping up her legs and holding on more tightly so she couldn't squirm. "I'm not going to harm you."

Bulma did stop trying to thrash about, but she could help how her body shook nervously. Vegeta flew on for a minute more and when he was satisfied that they were far enough away, landed and then set Bulma down next to a cliff wall. Bulma leaned against the wall to steady herself.

"Now you can ask about what happened," Vegeta said calmly.

Bulma stared at Vegeta for a moment, trying to regain her courage. Then she asked, "Why am I not with Yamcha? Is he still dead? How did I end up with you?"

Vegeta gave a deep sigh. "Yamcha is alive. You wish everyone back with the dragon balls. Later, you break up with him. We learn about some powerful creatures that threaten the earth. So, for three years, we all were training. I was staying with you because you had built a gravity room that I was able to increase my strength faster. During those three years you and I got together."

"Did we fall in love?" Bulma asked, blushing.

"Bulma, I will not tell you anymore, so drop it now. In time, you will find out for yourself," Vegeta said. Then he reached his hand out to Bulma.

Bulma looked at the gloved white hand, biting her lip. She lifted her hand and slowly placed it in his. He pulled her toward him and lifted her back up in his arms and they flew back toward the house.

When they got there, everyone stopped eating to stare at them as they landed. Vegeta ignored them, walked over to the table, and started scarfing down food. Shortly followed by everyone else. All five saiyans were stuffing food into their mouths, while everyone else watched in horror.

* * *

A little while later, Gohan was enjoying eating his mother's cooking, when a hand clasped over his mouth and three other little hands grabbed him by both shoulders and around his waist. He was quickly pulled under the table where Goten and Trunks were. He didn't like being dragged away from his food and was about to ask what was going on, but Trunks signaled him to be quiet and follow. So Gohan followed in ignorance, not knowing Goten's and Trunks's mischievous reputation. All three of the boys crawled quietly under the table. Once out from under the table, the scrambled on their bellies until they made it behind a boulder.

"What is it?" Gohan asked.

Trunks smiled innocently, placing an arm around Gohan's shoulder. "We need a little favor from you."

Gohan frowned uncertainly at them, which they countered with pleading eyes. "What do I have to do?" he asked nervously, glancing back and forth between the two older saiyans.

Trunks explained his plan, when he was finished Gohan exclaimed, "I can't do that! My mom doesn't like me to lie."

Trunks shook his head and sighed, "Gohan, Gohan, Gohan. Tsk, tsk, tsk. Do you really want to be a momma's boy?"

"No, but this doesn't seem right," Gohan replied.

Trunks stood right in front of Gohan and put his hands on each of Gohan's shoulders. "Is it right to let my dad win this little competition? I mean how high are you willing to let the Prince of Saiyan's pride soar? If Goten and I don't win this, we will be shamed."

"But," Gohan interrupted.

"Listen, Gohan. My dad needs to learn to respect us kids. We three are the only half saiyans and we need to stick together." Trunks said as solemnly as he could manage. He hoped that Gohan was buying it. Goten always did.

Gohan looked down at his feet. It was true, from the little that Gohan actually saw of Vegeta, he did seem to have a lot of pride.

"Please, Gohan," Goten whined. "Trunks and I need a head start if we are going to capture The Bug. Besides, this is a good way for us to get back at Vegeta for being mean to dad."

Gohan scrunched his face. Then said, "Okay."

Gohan returned to the table. He slumped back in his chair.

The table of food was completely gone. Goku leaned back and patted his stomach. "That was a great meal Chi Chi." He got to his feet and stretched for a while.

Chi Chi looked quite proud, that was her first time cooking for so many saiyans. It was also her first time cooking for her second son, Goten. She couldn't wait to get to know the boy. "Goten, did you like the meal?" There was no answer, in fact Goten wasn't at the table. "Gohan, do you know where Goten went?"

 _Here it goes,_ thought Gohan, "Um, he and Trunks are sitting over there." Everyone looked at where Gohan was pointing.

A little ways away, you could see the back of Trunks and Goten. They looked as if they were sitting down with their backs to everyone.

Chi Chi started to walk over to the boys, "Well, then I'll just go ask..."

But Gohan quickly got in front of her, "NO...I mean they obviously look like they are doing something important." Gohan felt so guilty about all of this.

"What can be more important than telling me about my cooking." Chi Chi said, sweeping past Gohan.

Gohan again got in front of her, "They are talking about...uh...YOU!"

Gohan new that he was in for it now.

Chi Chi stopped and looked at Gohan with a surprised look. "Me? What about me?"

"They want to do something nice for you...because you fed them."

Chi Chi was radiated with joy, making Gohan feel about the size of a slug. "Well, aren't they thoughtful. They obviously don't take after their fathers." Chi Chi turned around and glared at Goku and Vegeta.

Goku wasn't paying attention. He was enjoying the bliss of a full belly.

Chi Chi walked back over to the table.

"What are Trunks and Goten up to?" Bulma asked Chi Chi.

Chi Chi was about to answer when Vegeta stood up abruptly. Everyone watched as he raised his right hand towards Goten and Trunks. Then he started to power up a blast.

"Vegeta what are you doing?" Bulma asked in alarm.

But Vegeta didn't answer. A blue energy ball came out of his hand and headed straight toward Goten and Trunks. There was a large explosion and all that was left of the boys was ash.

"GOTEN!" Chi Chi screamed at the same time Bulma screamed for Trunks. They ran as fast as they could to where the boys once were. As they looked at nothing but the ashes, tears welled up in both of the mother's eyes.

Krillin couldn't believe what he just saw, Vegeta was Trunks's father and he just killed him. He looked at Vegeta, there was no remorse on his face. If anything, his face said he was satisfied. Goku stood up but he wasn't upset about what just happened either. Gohan only looked nervous. This didn't make sense.

Bulma walked slowly over to Vegeta. _How could he_? What kind of man did she marry in the future? She was almost there when Chi Chi past her like lightning.

Chi Chi ran up to Goku, "How could you let him do that?" she yelled in rage.

Goku looked down at his wife with nothing but compassion on his face. "It's okay, Chi Chi."

"It's seems those two brats wanted a head start." Vegeta said while looking at the spot he had just blasted.

Goku nodded in agreement.

"What do you mean?" Bulma asked.

"I'm...uh...going to help wash the dishes," Gohan said and he quickly grabbed some of the dishes. He had to get out of here.

"Hold it brat," Vegeta told Gohan.

Gohan froze.

Goku looked at Gohan, "Come here, Gohan."

Gohan walked over to his dad, he hung his head low. He never was in trouble with his father, that Trunks was a bad influence. "Yes, Dad?"

"Did Goten and Trunks ask you to cover for them while they went to find The Bug?"

"Yes."

Chi Chi watched as her son told Goku what he was supposed to do while Goten and Trunks were gone. Her son for the first time ever, lied to her. Well he was in trouble. "Gohan, get inside, I want to talk to you," Chi Chi said firmly.

"Yes, Mom." Gohan walked very slowly into the house.

Goku felt bad for his son. "Chi Chi, go easy on him, Trunks can be very influencing."

Even though Bulma was relieved to realize that Vegeta didn't really blast her son, she still had to ask, "How were you so sure that wasn't them? If you made a mistake then they would be dead."

"Do you think I raised a wimp?" Vegeta asked.

"Bulma," Goku said, "Goten and Trunks are both incredibly strong. That blast wouldn't have scratched them."

"Let's go, Kakarot," Vegeta growled taking to the sky.

"Bye," Goku waved following.

* * *

Check out my first published novel, _A GRIM AWAKENING: THE FOREST OF HOLLOW_. It is now up for sale. If you are interested, search it up on Barnes and Noble, or Amazon. Also, there is a  book trailer on Youtube!

Here is a synopsis -

Awaken to a grim world once hidden before your eyes.

There must be something wrong with 13-year-old, Ian Grim. Why else would Mitchel Trent, who everyone believes to be the nicest guy in school, bully him? Why did everyone at school give him nasty looks and whisper about him in spiteful gossip? Even teachers didn't like him. They always made him sit in the far corner of their classrooms where it was easy to ignore him. Even more hurtful, was the fact that Ian's own father blatantly ignored him. If it wasn't for his loving mother; his fun, yet psycho, younger brother; and his own sparkling sarcastic personality; Ian might think his life was a bit difficult. That is, until his mother goes missing one night.

In a twist of cruel irony, his father finally pays Ian's some attention only to threaten his life and force him on the run. Desperate for answers, Ian is compelled to accept help from Mitchel, the "nice" bully from school. That's when Ian learns that his mother was taken by the Reaper.

If Ian wishes to save his mother, he must first survive his father. And in order to do that, he will need to learn of the spirit world, discover his own power, and embrace his role in an ongoing shadow war, before the Reaper tears his world apart.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 _In an alternate future timeline_ ~

Mirai Trunks wiped the sweat off his forehead. It wasn't that the work was hard, it was just hot outside. He was helping rebuild another city. He was pretty famous after he destroyed Cell. Everyone knew of his strength and they all wanted his help to rebuild. He enjoyed helping out. Life seemed like heaven after the horrible nightmare life was before. As soon as Bulma was finished tracking down New Namek, he was going to go there and make some much needed wishes. This planet was going to get back into shape.

"It's amazing what muscles can do," Videl commented with a wry smile.

M. Trunks met Videl after destroying Cell. She was about nine years older than he was. She was a nice enough girl, a bit of a temper, but she was helpful. Her father was killed by the androids when she was younger, and she swore that she would do everything to help make this world better.

"I think I'm almost finished clearing out the rubble of this city."

"My, aren't we slow?" Videl said with a wink. "You only started two hours ago."

"I got hungry," M. Trunks told her, blushing. He was sure Master Gohan would have liked her.

Videl laughed. "I was only kidding," she said giving M. Trunks some water.

After a cold gulp of water, he got back to work. As he was lifting a chunk of a brick wall the size of a pool table, a little man with a striped shirt, high water pants, and suspenders, walked cautiously over to M. Trunks.

"Excuse me, Sir. May I talk to you?" the little man asked in a nasally voice.

"Um, sure," M. Trunks answered.

"In private," the man said looking at Videl over the top of his glasses.

Videl huffed, but flipped her ponytail as she turned and walked away.

Trunks watched her go and then turned back to the strange looking little man. "Okay, what is it?"

* * *

Gohan leaned back in his chair. He closed his eyes, sighing. The spring dance was this Saturday and Gohan, the super saiyan who had defeated Cell, couldn't get the courage to ask Videl to the dance. The bell rang signaling that class was over. Gohan watched as Videl got out of her seat and walked out the door. He stood up and slammed his fist on his desk, which then collapsed. That was it! He was done being a coward. After school today, he was going to ask her or denounce his warrior ways and live the rest of his life in shame. One way or another his stomach was churning. For the first time lunch didn't seem so appealing

* * *

M. Trunks looked up at the large sign that read Orange Star High School. This was where Qwill, the nerd that approached him about finding some bug, told him where Gohan would be. He said that Gohan was about his age now.

M. Trunks walked into the building as the bell rang. A group of teenagers came bustling out of their classes. M. Trunks had never seen so many teenagers before. There weren't many schools left in his time. He started to walk down the halls looking for someone that resembled teenage Gohan. It would have been easier to find him if Gohan hadn't had his power level so low.

Teens pushed past him like animals running from a forest fire. "Sorry," M. Trunks mumbled. "Excuse me," he said to another.

Three girls watched as M. Trunks walked away from them.

"Wow! Who's the new guy with the purple hair? He's hot," M. Trunks heard one girl say. He blushed.

All three of the girls giggled, making M. Trunks lower his head and blush more.

Trunks watched a black haired girl open her locker, it looked like a younger version of Videl. Maybe she would know Gohan.

Videl took out her math book. "Stupid Gohan," she growled low. "I have turned down every guy who's asked me, waiting for you to ask me to the dance. I have been patient. I have given you opportunities when we were alone. But noooo, you didn't ask me. I don't care how strong you are, I'll whip your butt. If I don't go to the dance because you didn't ask or no other guy asks me now, I'll slap you so fast, no saiyan speed will save you." She had decided that the next guy that asked her, even if it was Sharpner, for the third time in a row, she was going to say "yes." Then see how Gohan felt about that.

M. Trunks approached the black haired girl. "Videl?"

Videl's head whipped. "Yes, I'll go with you," she said before even looking at M. Trunks.

"Uh?" M. Trunks said, frowning.

"Pick me up at six, you know where I live," and she turned and walked away.

What was that all about? M. Trunks thought. He really didn't have time for this.

* * *

"Hi, Videl," Gohan said into his locker. "I was wondering if you had been asked to the dance yet. You haven't? Well, do you want to go with me? No! But why? You think I'm a coward, and that I should have asked you earlier?" Gohan shook his head and started again. "Videl, I know this is a little late but there is a dance on Saturday, and I was thinking we could go together."

"You wouldn't be practicing to ask Videl to the dance, would you?" Erasa asked.

Gohan jumped.

"Cause, if you were, you're too late," Erasa said shrugging. "I just heard her say yes to some new hot guy who was carrying a sword on his back."

"WHAT?" Gohan yelled, causing more than a few students to stop and stare. He didn't even hear the part about the sword, all he heard was that Videl said yes to someone other than him.

"Sorry," Erasa said. "I'd go with you but I already have three dates to the dance." She patted his shoulder before leaving him alone to stew in his anger.

Gohan barely noticed her leaving. His world had just shattered. He thought Videl liked him. They've been through so much together. They fought crime together.

Gohan walked into his science class fuming. His brows were pushed sharply down between his eyes. He sat in his chair and folded his arms, growling to himself.

Videl sat in her desk next to Gohan, she wasn't going to even acknowledge him. Thanks to him making her all upset, she was going to go to the dance with a guy she didn't even know. Maybe she should have waited longer for Gohan to ask instead of acting so rash? It could have been partly her fault. Videl shook her head, no, it was ALL Gohan's fault.

 _Look at her_ , Gohan thought bitterly. _I bet she thinks that I will act all irrational, and jealous about this. Ha! I've got news for you Vi-DEL, I take after my father. I don't get jealous and act irrational, I'm in complete control of my emotions._ He glared at the back of her head, trying to do that laser thing that Piccolo did. Needless to say, Gohan was not taking this very well.

"GOHAN!" The teacher yelled at him. The teacher had been trying to get Gohan's attention for the last minute.

"WHAT!" Gohan yelled back. "I DON'T KNOW THE ANSWER!" Yep, he was in complete control.

"Videl," the chief of police suddenly said out of Videl's watch. "We need you to contact Saiyaman and Saiyagirl. The Bazooka Gang have locked themselves in West City Museum and they are threatening to destroy the place if those two don't fight them."

"I'm on it," Videl passionately responded. "They will be there soon." Videl stood up, "Mr. Whim, Gohan and I need to go contact Saiyaman and Saiyagirl."

I'm surprised that she remembered my name, Gohan thought in anger. I thought I was old news.

"Go. Why not? You always go and never come back," Mr. Whim said.

Videl ran to the door, and to her surprise, Gohan was not behind her. He was still at his desk looking out the window. "Uh, Gohan, there is kind of an emergency."

"What emergency?" Gohan asked. He was too busy moping to have paid attention to anything else.

"The Bazooka Gang are going to destroy a museum," Videl explained irritably. "I need you to contact Saiyagirl and Saiyaman with me."

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "Why? I mean, does anyone actually like art?" Gohan wasn't in the mood to play hero.

"GOHAN! MOVE IT!"

"Alright, alright." Gohan slowly stood up and sauntered after Videl.

The class watched as the two of them walked out of the classroom.

"Ya' know, it's like they don't realized that we know that they are Saiyaman and Saiyagirl," A skinny brunette girl said.

"Let's just humor them," Mr. Whim said.

Everyone in the class sighed.

* * *

M. Trunks was sure that he was going in circles. All these halls looked the same, how did the students find their classes?

"Excuse me," a teacher said as she approached him, looking at him through her beady eyes. "Do you go to this school?"

"No," M. Trunks answered simply.

"Uh huh," she nodded once pressing her lips in a fine line. "And would that be a weapon on your back?" She pointed to M. Trunks's sword.

"Well, it's not knapsack," M. Trunks again answered simply.

The teacher sighed, "I'm afraid we have a problem."

"What's the problem?"

"You are. Now follow me," she commanded, leading the way down the hall.

"But I can't. I have to find Gohan," M. Trunks said.

"Well, I will definitely have a talk with him too," the teacher coldly responded. "Now come with me."

M. Trunks didn't want to make any trouble for Gohan, so he did as she asked.

* * *

Videl ran down the hall. Gohan followed, dragging his feet. Videl zoomed up the stairs. Gohan took every step like the stairs were formed from thick mud. Videl raced out the roof door. Gohan was far behind. Videl pressed the button on her watch, and turned into Saiyagirl. She was about to take off when she realized Gohan wasn't even on the roof, yet. Videl pushed the roof door back open with great force and accidently hit Gohan.

Gohan grabbed his forehead, "OUCH!"

Videl had no remorse for the saiyan slow poke. "Let's go! What are you waiting for?"

Gohan stepped passed her and pushed the button on his watch and turned into Saiyaman. "Oh, I forgot. You're too impatient to wait for someone like me." Gohan took off toward the sky.

"Wait up," Videl yelled behind.

Gohan and Videl flew side by side without saying a word to each other. Videl fiddled around with her new gadget that she asked Bulma to put in her watch. It was a tracker, if she lost Gohan because he flew too fast, or left without her, she was able to trace him down as long as he wore his watch. Gohan didn't even know about it.

Gohan watched Videl play with something on her watch. "Is that new?"

Videl flinched in surprise, "Uh, yes it is."

Gohan narrowed his eyes as he looked at the gadget. "You like things that are new, don't you?" Gohan said accusingly. He watched Videl, waiting for her to answer.

"Yes, I do," She told him, clueless to what he was implying.

"Ah hah! So you admit it." Gohan couldn't take it anymore. He flew ahead faster than she could follow.

"GOHAN, YOU JERK!"

* * *

M. Trunks let out a long sigh as he sat in the principal's office, without a clue to why he was there. The teacher that had escorted him stood by the door like a sentinel, blocking the exit like she expected him to bolt.

Principal Skinner leaned back in his chair. "Ms. Louis informs me that you are not a student here. What's your name, son?"

"Trunks."

"What are you doing on this campus."

"I'm looking for Gohan."

"And what is so important that you thought it would be okay to trespass on school campus carrying a weapon?"

"That's my business."

"I have a good reason to call the cops," Principal Skinner informed Trunks. "But I am trying to save you the embarrassment of being arrested. Now help me out."

"Okay," M. Trunks shrugged. "What can I help you with?"

"Who are your parents? I'll have to give them a call."

"Vegeta and Bulma Briefs," M. Trunks answered.

Ms. Louis scoffed. M. Trunks frowned at her.

Principal Skinner pinched the bridge of his nose. "You expect me to believe that you are the son of Bulma Briefs, the CEO of Capsule Corp?"

M. Trunks only stared back.

Then Ms. Louis and Principal Skinner leaned in closer to M. Trunks narrowing their eyes.

"I do believe," Ms. Louis began, "that Bulma Briefs does have a son named Trunks."

"But he's only around nine, right?" Principal Skinner asked.

M. Trunks tapped his bottom lip. "I probably am about nine in this time," he thought allowed.

Principal Skinner's and Ms. Louis' eyes bugged. "YOU'RE NINE?"

"I think so," M. Trunks pondered doing the math in his head.

* * *

Gohan crashed threw the museum ceiling, knocking down a few painting in the process. "Alright... I'm here," he said sounding bored. Most of the time he would come in with flashy poses, but today, the slow and dull approach was more his style.

The leader of the gang laughed, "You fool. We knew you would come."

Gohan gave the leader a dumb look. "YOU TOLD ME TO COME!" Gohan burst out, he couldn't figure out why the leaders were always such idiots.

Videl landed next to Gohan. "I'm Saiyagirl and this is..." she pointed to Gohan waiting for him to answer.

Gohan just looked at her.

"Did you forget your name?" Videl whispered to Gohan.

"No, I was just waiting for the oppor...tune moment? Is that okay?" It was going to be after school today. But nooo! You couldn't wait, Gohan thought.

Videl turned back to the gang. "And he's Saiyaman." She did a twirl and landed in a pose.

Gohan folded his arms and looked away.

"You better run, Bazooka Gang," Videl told them.

"Not this time. We called you here for a special reason. N72 missile launchers. Far more superior than the last M72s from last time we confronted you. And we have five of them," the leader laughed followed by the rest of the gang. "Ready boys?"

Gohan gave a long yawn.

"READY BOSS."

Videl just smiled, she couldn't take on missiles, she admitted. But Gohan could, "Ha! Saiyaman can catch those easy."

"I caught the last one," Gohan said stubbornly. "You catch them." He walked away and sat down on a bench against the wall.

"Um, Saiyanman," Videl whispered. "You know I can't catch missiles." A bead of sweat ran down her face as Videl looked back at the five missiles aimed at her.

Gohan abruptly stood back up. "So the truth comes out!"

"What?"

"The only reason that I'm your partner is to be your strong 'sidekick', just in case there is trouble." Gohan's face was getting redder and redder. "OH NO, they have missiles. Don't worry Saiyaman will catch it. OH NO, they have a bomb and we can't stop it. Never fear, I'LL JUST SWALLOW IT WHOLE. You're fine being seen with me as long as I'm useful, but I'm not good enough take you to the dance."

Videl stepped back. Now she knew what the problem was and she was furious. "Maybe you're not. I wouldn't know. You never asked me."

Gohan grit his teeth. "I was going to ask you after school today."

"Well, now you're too late."

"You're really going to go with some weakling?"

"Being strong is not the only admirable quality in a man."

"Right," Gohan spat. "I forgot. Erasa said he was hot!"

"Yep! Way hot!"

"Uh, boss? Should we fire?" one of the gang asked.

The boss watched the two superheroes a moment longer, then yelled, "FIRE!"

All five missiles went off. Gohan got hit by all of them. There was a big BOOM!

Videl was blown back. Her ears ringed and her vision was a bit spotty, but other than that she was fine. With five missiles, those idiots should have destroyed the entire museum, along with themselves. She sat up, wondering how they she was still alive.

Smoke covered the area where Gohan had been standing. She could see nothing. The Bazooka Gang started whooping and hollering that they had done it, but Videl knew better.

Golden energy pierced through the billowing black smoke. The smoke cleared away and there was Gohan, helmet gone, glowing brightly with gold hair and blue eyes. His power level rose until the force of it shattered a few statues that were too close.

Videl gulped. Gohan looked livid. She had never seen her carefree boyfriend look so menacing.

* * *

Back at Orange Star High School, M. Trunks shoved himself out of his chair so fast that Principal Skinner fell backwards over his. M. Trunks felt it, Gohan's power. He moved toward the door, but Ms. Louis still wasn't budging.

"Sorry about this." He then easily picked her up and set her aside before running out the door.

* * *

Gohan was in a very foul mood. He glared down at the Bazooka Gang as he rose slowly into the air. The Bazooka Gang started scrambling toward the exit, right into the hands of the cops. The gang members did not resist as the cops put them in handcuffs.

Once all the Bazooka Gang was arrested, he lowered his power level and landed back on the ground. He took a deep breath to calm himself. Then he looked around at all the damaged artwork.

"I guess I'm more of a threat to art than the Bazooka Gang," he said sheepishly with one hand behind his head.

Videl looked at all the statues and paintings Gohan destroyed. "Ya'think?"

"Okay, I got a tad bit out of hand."

"A tad?" Videl's brow rose.

M. Trunks came through the hole in the ceiling Gohan had made earlier and landed next to Gohan and Videl.

"Hey," Videl said, pointing at M. Trunks, "You're the guy that asked me to the dance."

Gohan blinked surprised. "Trunks?"

* * *

Check out my first published novel, _A GRIM AWAKENING: THE FOREST OF HOLLOW_. It is now up for sale. If you are interested, search it up on Barnes and Noble, or Amazon. Also, there is a  book trailer on Youtube!

Here is a synopsis -

Awaken to a grim world once hidden before your eyes.

There must be something wrong with 13-year-old, Ian Grim. Why else would Mitchel Trent, who everyone believes to be the nicest guy in school, bully him? Why did everyone at school give him nasty looks and whisper about him in spiteful gossip? Even teachers didn't like him. They always made him sit in the far corner of their classrooms where it was easy to ignore him. Even more hurtful, was the fact that Ian's own father blatantly ignored him. If it wasn't for his loving mother; his fun, yet psycho, younger brother; and his own sparkling sarcastic personality; Ian might think his life was a bit difficult. That is, until his mother goes missing one night.

In a twist of cruel irony, his father finally pays Ian's some attention only to threaten his life and force him on the run. Desperate for answers, Ian is compelled to accept help from Mitchel, the "nice" bully from school. That's when Ian learns that his mother was taken by the Reaper

If Ian wishes to save his mother, he must first survive his father. And in order to do that, he will need to learn of the spirit world, discover his own power, and embrace his role in an ongoing shadow war, before the Reaper tears his world apart.


End file.
